Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa is the main protagonist of Ninja Gaiden. He previously fought Strider Hiryu in the 28th episode of Death Battle, Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ryu Hayabusa vs. Joe Musashi (By BakaLord) *Black Star VS Ryu Hayabusa *Kratos VS Ryu Hayabusa *Link vs Ryu Hayabusa *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Ryu Hayabusa *Ryu Hayabusa Vs Dante *Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) (Completed) *Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raven (Tekken) *Ryu Hayabusa vs. Sayaka Miki *Travis Touchdown vs. Ryu Hayabusa History Name meaning Dragon Falcon, Ryu was born into the Dragon Warrior legacy, and was trained from the moment he could crawl. At the age of 18, he donned the traditional red and blue garb of the Dragon Warriors, and has accomplished many feats, becoming the deadliest ninja in video game history. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 179 cm / 5'10" *Weight: 78 kg / 172 Ibs *Age: 25 *AKA Dragon Ninja & Master Ninja *Occupation: Antique stop owner *Animal Spirit: Peregrine Falcon *Hobbies: Mountain climbing, fishing, eating sushi, kicking ass True Dragon Sword *Hayabusa clan heirloom *Carved from a dragon fang *Eye of the Dragon unleashes sword's full power *Divine blade *Practically indestructible *Weak-willed cannot wield it *True power is said to upset the balance of a peaceful world. Arsenal *Lunar Staff *Falcon's Talons *Kusari-gama *Shurikens **Regular, explosive, & windmill *Fiend's Bane Bow *Smoke Bomb *Vigoorian Flail *Eclipse Scythe *Tonfas *War Hammer *Howling Cannon *Dragon's Claw & Tiger's Fang *Spear Gun *Nunchaku *Bare fists Ninpo *Art of the Inferno *Art of the Fire Wheels *Doppelgänger *Blink (Teleport) *Art of Divine Life *Art of Substitution *Art of the Piercing Void *Hayabusa Torn Sky Blast Feats *Won the 2nd DOA tournament *Survived the Grip of Murder *Lands 300 meter drops regularly *Has slain demons & dragons *Defeated Dark Dragon, Doku, Tengu, Jaquio & the Goddess *Single-handedly battles demons, monsters, robots, & armies for a living Gallery Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden.png|Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden II.png|Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden II Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden III.png|Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden III RyuHayabusaSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa and Irene Lew as they appeared in the SNES manual of the Ninja Gaiden Trilogy.png|Ryu Hayabusa and Irene Lew as they appeared in the SNES manual of the Ninja Gaiden Trilogy Nintendo Power - Ninja Gaiden II Guide Front Cover.png|Ninja Gaiden II Guide Front Cover Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa as he appears in the Ninja Gaiden II Promo Poster by Nintendo Power.png|Ryu Hayabusa as he appears in the Ninja Gaiden II Promo Poster by Nintendo Power Ninja Gaiden - Nintendo Power's visual wrap-up of the trilogy with Ryu Hayabusa & Irene Lew appearing in the picture.png|Nintendo Power's visual wrap-up of the trilogy with Ryu Hayabusa & Irene Lew appearing in the picture Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa drawing the Dragon Sword as seen in this artwork.png|Ryu Hayabusa drawing the Dragon Sword as seen in this artwork Trivia * Ryu Hayabusa first came to being in the Arcades on October 1988, two months after he made his first debut for the Nintendo Entertainment System on December 2nd in Japan and March in North America. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Returning Combatants Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tecmo Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Assassin Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Warrior Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters